Iceberg Family
by Maria65
Summary: Weiss and Neptune are having their son, they are excited and nervous but they have everyone supporting them for the arrival. William, their son, he's perfect in their eyes and finally, their family is growing bigger. Credit to Miasushi for the name William. Ruby and everyone to Rooster Teeth, all the children, except William, belong to me.


Neptune and Weiss were excited, everyone was happy and children were born; though Weiss couldn't deny that she did favor little Summer Pine, the girl was adorable. She was only a few months old, so she was going to be older than their son. Currently they were getting everything fixed up in the mansion. Weiss had taken over the Schnee company after her father passed away, she had fixed everything up, cut their share of dust down with Winter's help and had made conditions for those who worked for the company better.

Since then...while Weiss has had to keep her brother under control, it wasn't all that hard to do. While Whitley was originally to take over the company, after Weiss saved the world with everyone else from Salem, she was practically begged to take over the company, so she had. And she had done better for the company than Whitley could ever have done.

"Weiss, where are the ultrasound photos?" Neptune, her husband asked as entered the bathroom where his wife was brushing her hair. She turned toward him confused. "I'm not sure, I thought you put them in the bedside table." She commented as she rose a brow, leaving the bathroom; Neptune helped her out, making her smile at him fondly. "I'm not crippled Neptune." She replied affectionately, making him chuckle a bit. "S-sorry, I just…" He looked at her bulging stomach, before he knelt, hands gently caressing her stomach.

Weiss smiled at him, gently running her fingers through his dark blue hair, making him smile up at her. "I just can't wait for our son." He said as he kissed her stomach through the nightdress she was wearing. She shook her head fondly, knowing what he meant. "I know Neptune, I can't either." Weiss said, looking at the calendar. It was February now, next month would be Sol's and Luna's birthday and it April it would be Lee's birthday.

Weiss had everyone's birthday written on the calendar in the bedroom; she had the adults memorized but she wrote the kids down since they were newer additions to their makeshift family everyone made. Sol and Luna had their birthday in March, Lee was in April, Jeanne was in May while Summer was in June. She felt a kick and felt Neptune nuzzle her stomach, making her giggle; her husband always loved feeling their son move. "He's been lazy today, not moving too much." Weiss said and Neptune laughed. "Oscar said Ruby complained about Summer since the little girl was a spitfire." He said as he stood up, holding Weiss' hands gently in his own.

"I think we deserve a break today." Weiss said softly, leaning up to kiss him, he moaned as he cupped her cheek, one arm wrapped around her waist. Another kick had them chuckling as they separated. "Alright boy, calm down. I know you're there." Neptune said as he rubbed Weiss' stomach once more. "Me and mommy can't wait for you to be here." He said softly, making Weiss smile lovingly at Neptune; this was the love she had been deprived of and the love she was never letting go. Neptune made to kiss her again when Weiss paled suddenly, worrying him.

"Weiss?" He questioned and she pointed to the chair where a bag was prepped just in case she- "My water broke." She muttered and Neptune paled, grabbing the bag, and picking her up. "B-but Neptune, I need to-!" She cut off with a hiss and he frowned. "I'll grab a pair of sweats for you but we need to get you the hospital, now." He stated in a rush, grabbing a pair of sweatpants for Weiss to wear, it wouldn't be too tight and it was comfy; so that was good. Another contraction hit after she got them on and Neptune was picking her up, making sure the bag was on his shoulder before he rushed out the door. They needed to get to Atlas Hospital, now!

Oscar made sure Summer was secured in her seat, before he looked at his Aunt Mary. "Are you sure you're okay with this Aunt Mary?" He asked his Aunt, who pointed to Qrow and Taiyang, who were working on the farm in his place. "I got those two strong men helping me out. You all go see your friend who's having a son, I want more grandchildren to spoil." She commented, making Oscar give a small smile to his Aunt. "Alright." He headed back to the house while his Aunt Mary entertain his and Ruby's daughter.

"Ruby, you ready?" He called up to his wife as he walked up the stairs, seeing her grab a package and look it over. "Yeah, just had to make sure I didn't forget this." She said as she held the small box up. "Oh, that's the blanket you bought for their son, right?" Oscar asked Ruby who nodded, putting the box in a bag before she grabbed her scroll and made sure she had everything. She hesitated as she looked at Crescent Rose sitting beside the bed. It had been WEEKS since she had fought, though her and Oscar did spar to stay in shape.

She grabbed it, making Oscar raise a brow. "Just in case Grim attack us while we're flying there." She said and Oscar gave an exaggerated smile, yet he didn't argue. Ruby was a Huntress by blood and if having Crescent Rose nearby made her feel more comfortable then so be it. They went back out to the ship that was waiting, Yang was now hugging Summer and cooing over her while Aunt Mary had gone to help Qrow and Taiyang on the farm. "Hey sis." Ruby said, making Yang look up and smile at her. "Hey Ruby, hey Oscar." She said, holding Summer gently.

"Hi Yang." Oscar greeted as he got on the ship with Ruby, pulling the door shut. "Where's Lee, Nora, Ren, Blake, Sun and the twins?" Oscar asked as he sat down, seeing Pyrrha asleep with Jaune, their daughter Jeanne asleep on Jaune's lap. "Blake and Sun are going to pick up Ren, Nora and their son; their twins were spending the weekend with them." Yang explained as she also sat down, handing Summer back to Ruby when the little girl reached for her mommy. "Explains why Ren sounded exhausted on the phone yesterday." Ruby commented as she held Summer close to her chest, the little girl was asleep in seconds.

The ship took off into the sky, careful of its take off to not disturb anything on the farm before they were heading for Atlas. Thankfully, by ship, it didn't take long to get to Atlas, especially since air traffic was back to normal after the defeat of Salem and Grim were rare. Though the group did have a heart attack when a Nevermore flock flew by by after Ruby and Yang jumped into action, the flock flew away after three of their flock fell and disappeared.

They landed in Atlas and disembarked, Pyrrha holding Jeanne who was now awake, the strawberry blonde looking around in wonder, before her bluish-green eyes spotted Summer and she mumbled, reaching for Summer, who noticed her and wiggled happily. Ruby smiled at the interaction, walking a little closer and letting the two girls hold the others hands, speaking gibberish to each other. Pyrrha giggled as Jaune and Oscar watched with fond eyes, before voices called out.

"Hey! Guys!" They turned around to see Sun waving to them with one free arm, the other was around his daughter, Luna, who was trying to grab her own monkey tail when it kept flicking up in her vision. Her tail had a mind of its own. Blake was beside him, holding Sol who was sleeping against his mother's chest; Nora and Ren were behind them with Ren holding their son Lee, who was gripping his father's shirt as he looked around with awe in his eyes. "Lee-Lee!" Jeanne called out when she saw him, Sun's call having gotten her attention.

Lee looked at her and his eyes brightened. "Je!" He grunted, making Ren laugh as he walked over with the others. Summer smiled at them from Ruby's arms before Ruby stepped back a bit, letting Jeanne reach for Lee, who reached for her as well. They were both one year old, it shouldn't be a surprise they spoke to each other. However Summer and Jeanne still seemed to have their own language with one another. Lee was shy around Summer, however, Sol and Luna weren't, the two wiggled in their parent's arms. Luna wasted no time calling for Summer.

"Summer." Luna said, making Summer look at her and smile. "Lulu!" Summer cried in return, making everyone laugh. "Before we get too carried away," Sun said as he held his scroll up, "what's say we head to the hospital?" He said and everyone nodded, hurrying to the hospital. Weiss was about to have her son today. She was a few days earlier but they knew she'd be alright, she was tougher than anyone knew.

Ruby and everyone smiled when they saw Weiss, she was holding Neptune's hand as everyone waited for her to be dilated enough. "H-hey e-everyone." Weiss stuttered out, hissing as another contraction hit. "Hey Weiss, doing okay?" Ruby asked as she walked closer, Summer looking at her Aunt Weiss in worry. "Auntie?" Summer asked, making Weiss smile softly. "I-I'm okay Summer." Weiss said to the little girl, Summer was just too sweet. "You okay Neptune?" Sun asked as he came up to his best friend, Blake was now holding the twins since they were tired, it wasn't too hard for her hold them and Blake knew Neptune needed the support of his best friend.

Neptune gave a smile to Sun. "I'm nervous...but I've got Weiss." He said, kissing Weiss' hand, making the white haired Schnee give a smile. "Winter's on her way, she had to put Whitley in his place." Yang explained, making Weiss shrug. "N-no surprise." She said before hissing with another contraction. "Whitley's not going to be here...is he?" Oscar asked as his right brow began twitching. He still didn't like the white haired boy, especially since Whitley still didn't know personal space.

"No, he's not." Neptune said as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Weiss' hand. "He's still a little asshole and Weiss doesn't need the stress of him being here." He explained, once more kissing Weiss' hand. Oscar gave a sigh of relief, he didn't want to have to deal with the white haired boy; probably wouldn't restrain from punching the boy should he make even ONE comment. "Good." He muttered, before feeling Ruby lean against him, making him look at her and smile, before Summer grabbed his coat.

"I think someone wants daddy to hold them." She said softly, making Oscar smile and hold her, before looking at Weiss. "I think we're all excited." He said and Weiss smiled. "I am too." She said, before hissing and clenching her hand around Neptune's, the boy haired man actually winced a bit but took it in stride. Oscar hoped Neptune would not be having a broken hand in the end; Ruby almost broke his. Eventually they were ushered out but Neptune was told he could stay, it was time for the Schnee to go through labor.

Oscar covered Summer's ears, while Pyrrha, Ren, Sun and Blake did the same to their child; they didn't want the kids crying, however it didn't help for Sol and Luna, they heard it and the two began crying. This resulted in Lee, Jeanne and Summer to start crying as well, the adults winced, even when Winter came in and sighed; knowing she had to help calm the children. Candy helped them be quiet but the children still showed heavy concern and sadness for Weiss as she was still screaming through her labor.

"Winter, you okay?" Ruby asked the oldest Schnee as Oscar tried to calm their daughter; Winter hummed a little, looking at the door, wringing her hands a little. "S-somewhat. I'm nervous...but also excited. I get to have a nephew I can spoil...but hearing Weiss in pain like that." She closed her eyes with a wince, hearing a loud scream. "It's one thing to know she'd be in pain...another to hear it." She whimpered a bit, making Ruby rub her shoulder in comfort. Weiss had a small, petite body, it was going to hurt like it had for Ruby.

It wasn't too long though until they all heard the cry of a baby; Weiss had her son. The door opened and Neptune waved for them to come in, rubbing his hand...it was red; thankfully though Weiss hadn't broken it. They all gathered in, letting Winter go in first, right as a Nurse handed the cleaned up baby boy to Weiss, who wrapped her arms around the baby in her arms. A small tuft of white hair stuck to the baby's head, yet Weiss simply smiled and kissed his forehead, making the boy squirm and open his eyes, they were a dark blue like his father's, Neptune.

Neptune smiled as he gazed at his son, eyes watering as his joy exploded in his chest, he leaned forward a gently brushed a hand against his son's cheek, making the boy look at him. His dark blue eyes were filled with awe. Weiss smiled at Neptune, him returning her smile before they leaned in for a kiss. Winter and everyone else smiled at them, glad to see Weiss and Neptune finally had their son; they were finally able to build their own family.

"What's his name?" Nora asked as she held Lee closer to her chest, smile bright; while Nora was still an easily excited and hyper mother, she knew when it was appropriate. Right now though...she was holding Lee, doing her typical tendencies would have to wait until later. "William." Neptune and Weiss said at the same time in sync. They had listed off baby names, Weiss wanted something that started with a 'W' like her name and Neptune had agreed that he agreed but wanted it to also be different from what Weiss, Whitley and Winter's name all meant. Thus, they had settled on William for a boy, they planned to have a girl at some point.

They all conversed for some time, even as Summer turned her silver eyes to the boy in Weiss' arms, who turned his own head to her as he felt eyes. Silver clashed with dark blue and Summer tilted her head, before she smiled. Another friend in the family, someone closer to her age; she was excited. As it got later, everyone had to leave though they all did agree to meet up sometime later so they can plan everything out with the children and how to juggle their lives with one another.

When they were gone, Weiss leaned back, smiling at Neptune as Winter spoke with a nurse, seeing when it would be possible for Weiss to return home. "Would you like to hold him?" Weiss asked Neptune who nodded with a small smile. "Sure." He said affectionately, holding his arms out, allowing Weiss to hand him over carefully. Neptune made sure one hand supported the boys head while he supported the boys body with an arm. Once he was positioned, the boy looked up at him once again, same colored eyes gazing at one another, before Neptune kissed his son's forehead.

"Hello, my son William. Glad you're home." He said softly, making Weiss smile at the two most important men in her life fondly, before she closed her eyes to get some sleep. She and Neptune had a few tough months ahead of them but she'd made it work. Between her company and her family, she'd chose her family, unlike her father, who chose work. Her and Neptune would raise their son with love, not the fake love and detachment her father had; there would be love, true love with her husband and son.

Winter turned around and smiled at the trio; she was glad her sister was finally having the life she wanted to live. She'd take on more company duties so Weiss could have time for her husband and son, she'd maybe even talk to Weiss about hiring someone who was trustworthy and could oversee the work so Weiss had a lighter workload to deal with. She'd waited until Weiss woke up though and had time to think some things through more efficiently; for now, she'd let her have the time she needed.

She waved goodbye to Neptune as she left, letting them having their family time. Neptune turned toward Weiss and brushed some of her hair back from her sleeping face, gently tracing the scar on her eye. "I promise you Weiss, our marriage won't turn out like your parents. I will always make time for you and our son, this I promise." He leaned over, kissing her forehead before he looked at his son who was slowly falling asleep. "And I promise you, William, I will never push you away. I'll love you and your mother forever." He said as he nuzzled his son's forehead, even as his son fell asleep. This was the life they fought for, they finally had what they needed and wanted.

* * *

**Okay, so Weiss and Neptune finally have their son, I know this is shorter than anything with Ruby of Oscar but that's because we haven't seen enough of Neptune for me to really know how he'd act but I tried at least. I think as he got older he wouldn't be as much of a flirt or lady charmed and would be more on the mature, do anything I can, kind of guy. That's just my thoughts though.**

**Anyways, I have gotten a few suggestions for Weiss and Neptune's sons name, so I went with William, thanks and credit to ****Miasushi so suggesting the name.**  
**Also, thanks to the others who gave me names, but William seems like it'd fit more since everyone in the Schnee family, except their father, had their name begin with a 'W', so I think it fits. ^^**

**So, here's the name roaster the children once more:**

**Ruby x Oscar (Rosegarden): Daughter- Summer Pine, Son- Cremisi Pine (Thanks and credit to VanirNord for the name Cremisi. I really like it for the boy.)**

**Blake x Sun (BlackSun): Son- Sol Wukong, Daughter- Luna Wukong**

**Pyrrha x Jaune (Arkos): Daughter- Jeanne Arc**

**Nora x Ren (Boop): Son- Lee Lie-Ren**

**Weiss x Neptune (Iceberg): Son- William (Thanks and credit to Miasushi.), Soon-to-be-Daughter- Azuli  
(I got Azuli from Azul from the suggestion by VanirNord, so credit and thanks to VanirNord for the name as well.)**

**Well, still trying to find someone for Yang but hopefully they'll introduce someone who fits perfectly for Yang. I'd like to see her with someone unless everyone wants her to be the single doting Aunt who spoils all the kids instead and perfers to be alone. (I think Ruby deserves some teasing payback.)  
Anyways, hope ya'll like the story, hoping to get some more Future Arc stories out before I hope back to the original storyline with Grim!Pyrrha and figure out how to make that work.**

**Well, enjoy!**


End file.
